


Make You Mine, version 1

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of waiting on him to make a move so she made it first, bold and sexy. So what if it happened to be Valentine's Day. Mirror Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine, version 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek or its characters.  
>  **Warning:** Sexual themes.  
>  **A/N:** There are two versions of this story. One is PG without the sexual content and one is rated M with sexual content included.

You have to be aggressive to survive. That was just the world they lived in. If you wanted something, you take it or in some cases, someone if you can. No one knew that better than Nyota Uhura. Almost every day she had to fight off suitors, Hikaru Sulu seemingly leading the pack. She stayed armed. She stayed ready to defend herself at a moment’s notice. The one man she wanted hardly seemed interested. He only seemed interested when things proved to be stimulating or beneficial.

Uhura smirked as she poured the replicated wine into the glasses. She sat the glasses onto the table and checked the candles that were scattered about the room. The incense was strong and the candle light gave the room a romantic glow. If Captain Spock wanted something stimulating, she was going to give him something stimulating. She looked over her slender toned form in the mirror. The red, gold, silk and lace bra and panties complimented her dark skin. The only thing she didn’t like was the little bows but that’s what she had to work with thanks to it being Valentine’s Day. She ran her fingers through her long hair and moved some down to hang on her shoulder. Uhura thought it made her look all the more sexy, though the stockings and high heels did add to the effect.

She didn’t know how long Spock would take to make it to her quarters once his shift had ended. Someone usually stopped him for one reason or another. She walked around the room as she waited. She walked to another table that had two chairs on each of its sides. She ran her delicate fingers upon the Go board that was placed upon the table. Uhura tilted her head, trying to make sense of the board and the black and white stones scatted about. She idly wondered if he played against himself or another opponent. Uhura couldn’t imagine Spock allowing anyone within his quarters. In fact, she had to hack her way inside. He must have been playing against himself, each side with strong territories, unrelenting towards one another. Uhura smiled slightly. He liked chess. She knew that from the tri-chess board upon his desk. Him liking the game of Go wasn’t a surprise.

Uhura turned around in surprise and placed a hand upon her hip as the door swooshed open. She stood confident, sassy and ready.

“Good evening, Captain.” Her voice was sultry and confident.

There wasn’t a quiver or any hint of uneasiness. With a sway in her hips, she made her way to her Captain. She ran her hands along his chest, looking down through long dark lashes. He didn’t say a word when she pressed her breast to his chest and looked up into his brown eyes. She took that as a good sign for Spock was seldom speechless.

Uhura turned around and with her same seductive and graceful walk, she made her way to a table. She bent over, making sure he had a view of her from behind as she picked up the wine glasses. When she straightened and turned around, Spock was right behind her. He looked at her like a man starving and thirsty.

“Drink?” She asked and raised the glass. She watched as Spock stopped abruptly, clearly trying to lean in and kiss her before the question was asked. He took the glass gently from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. Uhura’s eyes widened only for a moment before she smiled.

“I guess you’re not thirsty.” She stated.  “You’re probably wondering why I’m here? I wanted to talk to you about a partnership, an alliance of sorts.” She said.

“I am listening.” He cocked his head.  “You have my undivided attention.” Spock replied while looking her over once more.

Uhura walked passed him, brushing her body against his. She knew his eyes were locked on her. She crawled upon his bed and settled so that she was facing him. Uhura then rubbed the spot next to her, beckoning for him to come over.

“An alliance would be both beneficial and stimulating to us both.” She continued.

She watched Spock inch closer. He took off his sash and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed and loomed over her. Spock grabbed her legs and scooted her down the bed, straddling her legs against his hips and leaning over her body. He looked at her with such intensity that it took her breath away.

“You didn’t come here just to _talk_ alliance.” He stated before slowly running his hand down her thigh and back up again. “In fact, you didn’t come here to do much _talking_ at all.”

Uhura placed one hand on his shoulder while the other ran through his hair on the back of his head. “Then what _did_ I come here for?” She asked while staring him down.

Spock pressed his lower body into hers, causing her to gasp and arch her back. He lowered his head until his lips touched her neck.

“ _This_.” He whispered against it before licking and kissing its length. “And _this_.” He grinded into her once more, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Feel free to leave faves (ff . net) or kudos (Ao3). Also, if anyone could draw Spock playing Go by himself or against Uhura, I would greatly appreciate that. I think he would really enjoy that game.


End file.
